


We Are Meant To Be

by friendly_neighborhood_poolguy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Bromance, Eternal Sterek, F/M, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Female Stiles Stilinski, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, sterek, sterekau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendly_neighborhood_poolguy/pseuds/friendly_neighborhood_poolguy
Summary: Derek receives a call from Scott in the middle of the night, says it has to do with his partner in crime, Stiles Stilinski. The pale teen had a habit of getting into trouble, so Derek didn't understand why this one was so urgent..then again, this was Beacon Hills. The town was a magnet for trouble...





	1. What Do You Make Of This?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story on here, it's an AU. This would've contained tons of errors and such if it wasn't for my best friend, Aimee.  
> This story is entirely dedicated to her.

He awoke to the sound of his phone ringing and grumbled into his pillow, reaching over to his nightstand where his phone laid. ⠀⠀  
once ahold of the device, he slid his thumb across the screen and placed it to his ear.  
"What?"  
the wolf asked and rubbed his free hand over his tired face, moving his body in a sitting position against the headboard of his bed. ⠀  
⠀  
“Derek, come over. Something happened and Deaton isn't answering..." Scott panicked. ⠀⠀  
"Why can't this-" ⠀⠀  
being interrupted by the true alpha, he spoke with worry..  
"It’s Stiles". ⠀⠀  
Hearing those words slip out his phone, he was on his way to the McCall household within seconds. Derek had pulled into the driveway beside Scott's motorbike, still not knowing why he chose to have one lime green..but on another thought, when did the young wolf ever listen to him?

Walking over to the front door, the wolf lifted up a hand using his knuckles to knock against the wood. Within seconds it was open and Derek was face to face with Scott who looked like absolute crap.  
“Hey, you're here.” The teen spoke with relief in his voice. He opened the door wider and stepped back to let the older man in.

“I didn't know if you were going to show up or..” The teen began to ramble on, but Derek didn't want to hear it, he just wanted to know what was going on with his partner in crime; Stiles.  
The pale boy had a habit of getting into trouble, so Derek didn't understand why this one was so urgent..then again, this was Beacon Hills. The town was a magnet for trouble.  
“Just tell me what’s going on, Scott..”  
The older male said as he walked inside the home.

Derek’s eyes scanned around the house as he looked for Stiles. Scott closed the door once Derek was fully inside. He stared at the older male as if he was throwing around the idea, not knowing if he should or shouldn’t tell the beta what had happened.  
The teen finally broke the silence.

“Okay, so you know how we’ve been having problems with that unknown creature?” Scott began as he walked over to the staircase and started to go up it while continuing to speak. Of course, the older wolf knew about the unknown creature. The true alpha’s pack has been tracking it for weeks, but every time they came close to catching it...it disappeared.  
“I don't see why this couldn't wait until tomorrow..” the older man questioned as he followed him up the steps.  
"You’ll see why.. Last night, Stiles and I had it cornered at that old video store..and, well...it did something to Stiles.” Scott explained simply as he walked over to the door of his bedroom. Those words caused Derek’s eyebrows to furrow in confusion. He was about to speak until a scent hit him; it was coming from Scott’s bedroom. It was definitely Stiles’...except there was something different about it. That was enough for him to push by Scott and slam open his bedroom door. He could now see a figure on Scott’s bed curled up in a blanket, and eagerly walked over to yank the blanket off it's mattress.

“Hey! What the hell was that for!?” The figure grumbled in a soft...female voice?  
They turned around to look at who disturbed their sleep.  
They looked exactly like Stiles..except they have long flowing brown hair, a soft heart shaped face, pink rose colored lips, a small frame, and those same big brown eyes that definitely belonged to the previous Stilinski..  
“Stiles?!” The beta choked in disbelief with widened eyes. Sniffing her scent, he knew this was definitely Stiles. Her best friend now walked into the room and stood beside Derek and turned to look over at the shocked male who was still staring at the scene in front of him.  
“I told you this couldn’t wait until tomorrow!” Scott grumbled.


	2. Curly Fries And Burgers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for my best friend, Aimee for helping me with this. She is now my co-author with this AU story.

Pacing, moving from one side of the room to the other, was what the normally calm and collected beta was doing in the vet’s hospital.  
Deaton checked Stiles' vitals and his physical health, “He's- I mean... she’s, healthy.”  
Deaton said as he removed his stethoscope from his ears and draped it around his neck.  
Derek stopped pacing and looked over at the veterinarian.  
“But how do we fix this? I mean- we don't know how this will affect her..”  
The wolf was still trying to figure out how this was possible, funny how he was acting how humans usually do when finding out about werewolves. Stiles was particularly calm about this whole 'changing into a girl' situation.  
“Why are you all making a big deal out of this? I feel fine! Tell him, Doc!”  
The pale teen begged with a soft giggle.  
“She's right... there is nothing we can do for the meantime, except wait.” The veterinarian said simply. “But how do we just go on with our daily lives? I mean, someone is bound to question this... what do we tell the sheriff?” The beta questioned Deaton while glancing over at Stiles who was now humming, playing with latex gloves. She felt the beta’s gaze on her, and looked over at him. Derek looked over at her in a ‘put those away’ stern expression. She became flushed from embarrassment and immediately took them off, throwing them back into the box beside her.

~

“Hi, welcome to Paul’s Burgers! What can I get ya?” A voice spoke out of the fast food intercom.  
Derek turned his attention from the menu to the girl beside him whom was seated in the passenger seat giddily, lunging her body over so her head was sticking out of the window, hands resting on Derek for support. “Hi! Can I get two large boxes of curly fries and two cheeseburgers!? Oh!- and no onions! extra ketchup though!...please.” Stiles asked before she started to move back slowly into the car, but then quickly sticking forward again, head knocking into Derek’s.  
“Ow!!” She overreacted and looked at Derek with a scowl before he could say anything.  
“You're the one who's leaning all over me.” The wolf said while rolling his eyes,  
“Oh shut up, it was an accident!” The girl grumbled, peering her head out of the window again, “Oh, sorry! Can I add a chocolate shake to my order? Thank you!!” The waiter reassuringly read back Stiles’ order and said how much it'll cost. Stiles sat back in her seat happily while Derek drove up to the first window, “Oh yeah, I forgot to mention... I don't have my wallet.." she said innocently with a cheeky smile at the wolf. Der looked at her with an arched 'brow, sighing with a shake of his head. He took out his wallet and paid the worker when the window was opened, “Thank you.” He muttered simply as  
the worker handed him the bag containing Stiles’ food.

~

Within a few moments the pair reached the loft, the wolf was now on the phone with Scott discussing how the girl was doing. "She's fine, Deaton said she's healthy." The wolf glanced over at the pale teen who was now venturing around the loft. The beta watched as the curious girl walked around the loft in the background, poking around and looking through any book she came upon. “She isn't upset about the situation.” He said into his cellular device, “I’ll call if anything comes up.” The wolf said to Scott before hanging up the call.  
Suddenly, the sound of glass shattering could be heard. “Sorry!!” Stiles squeaked out in shock, Derek just pinching the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes in a sigh. How was he going to last an entire week of this?


End file.
